


Blood Brothers

by cndrow



Series: Sornd's Misadventures Through Faerun [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gorion was not a nice man ok, M/M, Throne of Bhaal spoilers, missing conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sornd is a rather tiny Lawful Evil Drow Bhaalspawn, who firmly believes he should keep his enemies close, and his friends closer.

Sarevok sat at the maximum distance possible from the campfire that would still allow warmth and reading light. This was usual, and Sornd hadn’t considered asking Sarevok to physically join the group more often- yet, at least. The others seemed grateful Sarevok kept to himself but Sornd held certain rules for his companions; such as if they wished to remain at his side, actual companionship was expected.

But Sarevok was new and raw, and he frightened Imoen considerably, so for the time being Sornd waited. However, patience wasn’t his best trait- or even a tolerable one of his- and tonight he felt the unspoken words burning the tip of his tongue and itching his feet until he found himself separating from the group. He made sure his footsteps sounded on the damp grass as he approached his brother, unsurprised Sarevok remained umoving, eyes scanning the pages of his book. Sornd settled at the edge of the blanket- which Sarevok had suspiciously claimed from one very unhappy Red Wizard- and smiled into the distance, relieved at the silent acceptance.

Or so he thought. “Move.”

Sornd glanced up (and up, even sitting Sarevok was _so tall_ ), brows raised curiously. “Where?”

A giant hand reached over, planting firmly on Sornd’s chest and scooting him backwards several inches. Now he could see the dancing light pour over the pages again, and Sornd sniggered.

“I wouldn’t have thought _I_ could ever block your light, my mountainous brother. My apologies.”

Sarevok huffed, but said nothing. Sornd crossed his legs, holding his ankles as he tipped back more, staring up at the night sky. The conversation at the fire had dimmed purposefully, and he knew at least one of them was attempting to eavesdrop. No matter, what he needed to say wasn’t necessarily private.

Nearly a full hour passed, Sornd slowly lost along winding thoughts that took him far from the campfire. It wasn’t until there was a loud _snap!_ of the book closing that Sornd jumped, wide eyes refocusing on the present to find Sarevok glaring down at him.

“ _What_ do you want?”

“Gods, don’t _do_ that!” Sornd chided, holding a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

“Do what?” Though Sarevok’s expression seemingly hadn’t changed, Sornd could swear he was somehow smirking.

“Loud noises when I’m woolgathering: absolutely not fun for me,” Sornd sulked, straightening to return the stare. “If you _are_ looking to kill me, that’s a sure way to do it!”

“Surely you are not so- Ah.” Sarevok’s eyes narrowed, giving his face a rather nasty slant. “Your insufferable attempts at humour only further cement my initial impression of your feeblemindedness.”

“Oh!” Sornd grinned. “Would that be young idiotic Candlekeep me, or currently ‘running for his life amid this stampede of raging Bhaalspawn’ me?”

“Both.”

“Ah. I expected as much. Still, I’ve broken giant stoic men before, so you should reevaluate.”

A light sparked behind Sarevok’s gaze. “Broken?”

Sornd jerked a thumb over his shoulder, suppressing a laugh. “Observe, Exhibit A: One brooding Blackguard, currently staring at the fire as if it has personally offended him, his sword, and three generations of his ancestors. He? Putty in my tiny, expert hands. I’m not scared of you.”

Sarevok snorted, and this time he definitely was smirking. “Not as great a feat as you imply. That half-orc is easily malleable. You should-,”

“Which brings me to what I need to tell you,” Sornd cheerfully interrupted, pleased when Sarevok immediately quieted. He waited a few seconds, but Sarevok gestured impatiently. “I never was able to properly thank you.”

Sarevok raised a brow imperceptibly. “For?”

Sornd smiled so widely his eyes nearly closed. “For killing Gorion.”

“..What?!” Sarevok hadn’t raised his voice, but it carried the impact as if he had. “Why would you _thank_ me for that deed?”

Sornd rearranged himself to be sitting cross-legged again, swaying lightly. “I will tell you, if you’ll listen.”

“Go on.”

Ah, it was rare to capture Sarevok’s attention so keenly. A light shiver of pleasure tingled down Sornd’s spine, another victory to add to his mental list. 

“Gorion may have rescued me- saved my life, even- but he kept me prisoner. I was isolated even within the Keep, forbidden to do all but breathe at times.” His eyes hardened, hands gripped firmly in his lap. “I was not allowed to study magic; in fact, I was told I would never be able to understand it, so don't even make the attempt! I was barred from learning weaponry, and so I had to teach myself to fight, or bribe the Watchers. Gorion tried to shape my thinking into rigid boxes, everything from my pride, my confidence and my sense of self, to my plans for the future- a future where I would likely outlive him nine times over, yet be expected to follow his dead orders! Every point of my developing personality was deconstructed and reshaped. Even my exclusive preference for men was ruthlessly condemned as a ‘curse’.”

Sornd paused to take a breath, and Sarevok used the break to interject. “I think I understand.”

“Please, I’ve spent two weeks refining this speech, let me finish.” He held up a hand with a pleading look.

The corner of Sarevok’s mouth quirked slightly. “Since you asked so politely…”

"So, you unknowingly gave me not only my freedom," Sornd continued eagerly, "but also a new life, to do with as I saw fit! Granted, I was terribly naive at the time and probably shouldn't have had all that heady power at once, but I managed well enough." He smiled again, completely at ease. "And you gave me a goal, someone to aspire to imitate- which is the highest form of flattery, I'm told."

Another snort, another gesture to keep going.

"All I wanted was to stand beside you, you know." Sornd's expression fell, brows knitted together. "Once I discovered we shared heritage, I- I suddenly had family! Real family, by blood, and I wanted nothing more than to be your brother, in every aspect I could."

"Pah! Family serves no purpose other than stepping stones."

Sornd's laced hands began to shake in his lap. "I knew you'd say that, but since _I_ am the one who was forced to slay my own kin when it broke my heart, you will at least listen to me without voicing your constant derision!"

"And you'll forgive me if I do not believe a word of this," Sarevok retorted. "You truly are such a fool, _brother_."

Sornd took a deep breath, then another, then slowly, carefully reached over and laid his hand atop one of Sarevok's. "If nothing else, accept my sincere gratitude, all the same." His eyes glittered in the low light, capturing the fire's erratic dance. "You gave me freedom and a new life. How could I refuse you the same, when you needed it?"

And there was the surprise Sornd had anticipated; it was fleeting, Sarevok composing himself remarkable quick, but it existed and was triumphantly noted. "That is why you did not force me to take an oath."

It wasn't a question, so Sornd simply nodded. Sarevok's gaze slid to the side, lost in his own memories for the moment, and so he waited quietly. Luckily his brother appeared to either not notice or care Sornd's hand still rested on his. 

"I.. appreciate your view of a debt fulfilled."

Sornd grinned, rocking forward in excitement. "And how incredible I was able to! And so lucky you'd choose to stay with me, I.. I..."

Sarevok frowned as Sornd stood, placing the large hand on his chest. 

"To stand and fight with you, it is truly my honour. I hope, in time, you can say the same. I hope someday I can hear 'brother' from your lips as an honest expression of what exists between us, rather than a term of habit."

Sarevok said nothing, watching Sornd intently as he slowly withdrew his hand. 

"Family is not stepping stones," Sorn smiled over his shoulder as he turned back to the fire. "Family is carefully, methodically chosen. And you, my brother, are welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
